Kiss Me
by jenny crum
Summary: Read and see what happens when Derek Morgan meets Penelope Garcia at a carnival in a kissing booth
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me-Ch 1

Derek Morgan laughed as he watched his friend Spencer Reid and his wife JJ riding on the merry-go-round with their 3 year old son Henry, he was adorable and Derek loved watching them together as a family. He turned his head and smiled as he saw his boss and friend Aaron Hotchner, his wife Emily and their 5 year old son Jack.

Jack was laughing and pointing to the ferris wheel", Emily said, "ohhhh no that's not a ride for you", Jack said, "pleaseeeeeee mommy, pleaseeeeee"?, Hotch looked at Emily and said, "yeah mom, pleaseeeeee". Emily looked at her husband and said, "Aaron Matthew Hotchner", Jack laughed and said, "ohhhhh daddy's in trouble" causing everybody to laugh.

Reid said, "come on Emily, Henry rides the ferris wheel and he loves it", Emily said, "wellllllll", Jack hugged her and kissed her cheek and said, "please mommy, please please pretty please"?, Emilys heart melted when she saw the puppy dog eyes her son was giving her. She blew out a deep breath and said, "alright Jack, go ahead but be careful".

Jack grabbed his daddys hand and said, "thank you mommyyyyyyyyy" as Jack and Hotch headed to get in line, Emily walked over to Derek and said, "so are you having fun Morgan"?, Derek said, "I'm having a blast". Reid said, "wellllll who wants to go look around"?, Derek said, "I'll go with ya pretty boy" and JJ said, "that seat right there is calling my name" as her and Emily walked over and sat down.

Derek and Reid started walking and soon they walked up to a booth and Reid laughed and said, "why don't you buy. some tickets and get a kiss"?, Derek said, "uhhhh no thanks". Reid said, "I don't know why don't" and then Derek saw the woman that was in the kissing booth and he said, "I I I've changed my mind" and Reid watched him walk over to the booth.

Derek said, "hello there beautiful", the woman said, "hello yourself hotstuff, are you interested in getting a kiss tonight"?, Derek said, "that depends", the woman said, "on what stud"?, Derek laughed and said, "well first, what's you name and second are you the one doing the kissing"?, the woman said, "my name is Penelope Grace Garcia and yes sir I'm the kisseeeeee".

She leaned in and said, "if you want a kiss the tickets are a dollar a piece", Derek pulled out a $100.00 bill and said, "we better get started", Penelope grinned and said, "pucker up buttercup" and leaned in and brushed her lips against his. The second their lips touched it was like they were both on fire, Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "wowwwww that was" and Derek grinned and said, "yeah it was" and leaned in for another kiss, Reid stood there watching as Derek and Penelope kissed and kissed and kissed. After what seemed like 30 minutes Reid walked over and said, "I'm heading back to check on JJ and Emily, okay Morgan"?, Derek glanced over at him and said, "yeah, yeah, okay" and then he claimed Penelopes lips with another kiss.

One of the men standing in line said, "heyyyyyy get a room", Derek laughed and said, "buzz off party pooper, we're just getting our stride" and Penelope pulled him into another kiss. The men in line got tired of waiting for their turn and turned around and left, leaving Derek and Penelope to finish his $100.00 worth of the sweet sweet Penelope.

Some time later Derek pulled away and said, "that was 100 I believe", Penelope nodded her head and said, "you are an amazing kisser hotstuff", Derek laughed and said, "hotstuff huh"?, Penelope said, "listen I'm getting off shift would you maybe wanna go for a walk down by the water"?, Derek smiled and said, "I'd love to baby girl, love to".

Another girl walked over to take her turn and Derek held out is arm and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall hotstuff, we shall" as they started walking toward the path. Derek sighed and said, "well tonight has been an amazing night", Penelope nodded her head and said, "tell me about it handsome".

Derek laughed and said, "soooooo why don't you tell me a little about yourself", she said, "what do you want to know"?, he said, "whatever you want to tell me baby girl, whatever you want to tell me". She looked deeply into his dark eyes and started telling him all about herself and when she was done he said, "I'm so sorry about your parents".

She said, "thanks", they walked on a few minutes and she said, "now why don't you tell me a little about yourself angel fish", Derek shook his head and said, "I love your nicknames goddess". Penelope grinned and said, "yours aren't so bad either sugar", Derek looked at her and started filling her in on everything Derek Michael Morgan.

When he was done she said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your father", Derek said, "thanks", she looked at him and said, "your mom sounds like an amazing woman", Derek nodded his head and said, "she is, she is, me and my sisters are three lucky kids for sure". They now stood looking at the water and Derek said, "so Penelope"?, she said, "yeah".

Derek said, "would you like to" and before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his, Derek deepened the kiss and his hands slid down to her butt and he pulled her closer. She pulled away and said, "are you married"?, he said, "no, are you"?, she said, "nope", he said, "are you seeing anybody"?, she said, "nope are you"?, he said, "nope" and then seconds later her lips were on his in another fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me-Ch 2

They pulled apart and Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I've never felt this way before baby girl", she said, "neither have I hotstuff, I feel so connected to you". Derek said, "I have never felt so drawn to somebody before, especially somebody that I've just met",n she grinned and said, "since neither of us is in a relationship, how about we" and before she could finish he quickly said, "yes".

She laughed and said, "good soooooo since my shift is over how about we go out for dinner", Derek said, "yes, I like that idea", Penelope said, "well I guess I need to change and then", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "you look amazing, please don't change". She sighed happily and said, "alrighty then, so where do you want to go"?, he said, "I have some people that I'd like for you to meet first, if that's okay"?, she said, "sure, I'll meet anybody you want me to meet sugar".

He intertwined their fingers and led her back toward the others, they came upon Hotch and Jack first and Derek said, "Penelope this is my boss and friend Aaron Hotch Hotchner and his son Jack". Hotch said, "it's nice to meet you" and she said, "Penelope, I'm Penelope", Jack shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope I'm Jack".

Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you to Jack", Jack looked up at her and said, "are you dating my uncle Derek"?, Hotch said, "Jackkkkkk", Penelope said, "it's okay Hotch, yes Jack, yes I am dating your uncle Derek". Jack smiled and said, "good, he needs somebody like my daddy has my mommy and like uncle Spence has aunt JJ". own

Reid walked over and said, "did I hear my name"?, Jack said, "uncle Spencer, uncle Spencer this is Penelope and she's dating uncle Derek", Reid said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid and this is my wife Jennifer aka JJ and our son Henry". Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", Henry giggled and said, "Nelopeeeeee".

Penelope said, "hi there sunshine", Henry laid his head down on his mommy chest and giggled, JJ said, "you're good with kids, do you have any of your own"?, Penelope said, "no, not yet but I hope to one day". Emily walked over and Jack said, "Penelope this is my mommy, this is Emily", Emily said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope".

Jack said, "she's dating uncle Derek mommy", Emily said, "that's good", Derek said, "we're going to go out for dinner but I wanted her to meet you all first", JJ said, "I hope we haven't scared you off"?, Penelope said, "oh no, no, never JJ". JJ smiled and said, "how about this weekend you and Derek come over to our house, we're having a barbecue"?, Reid said, "we are"?, Emily elbowed him and said, "you are now".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'd love to, thank you for the invitation", Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "well you've met everybody but momma, Dave and my sisters". Penelope said, "I can't wait to meet them", Derek said, "is it alright if I keep you to myself tonight"?, she winked at him and said, "it's more than alright sweetie, more than alright".

Derek said, "well if you guys will excuse us we're going to go to Max's place for some dinner"?, JJ smiled and waved and said, "have a good night you two and don't forget about Saturday". Derek laughed and said, "we won't Jayje, we'll be there", Reid wrapped his arm around JJ and they all watched as Derek and Penelope walked hand in hand toward the parking lot.

JJ sighed happily and said, "they seem so amazing together", Reid nodded his head and said, "that they do Jayje, something tells me Morgan has finally met his match", Emily laughed and said, "I have a feeling that we've just met the future Mrs. Derek Morgan". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "me to Em, me to" as they all headed off after Jack and Henry who wanted to ride more rides.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Me-Ch 3

A few minutes later the smiling couple were walking hand in hand through the front door of Max's place, the waitress walks over and says, "welcome to Max's place my name is Vivian and I'll be your server tonight". Derek smiled and said, "we don't have a reservation, can we still get a table"?, Vivian said, "yes sir, please follow me".

Derek put his hand on the small of her back as they walked by the other customers, he couldn't help but smile because he was with the most beautiful woman in the world, his Penelope. He pulled out her chair and helped her up under the table before taking his seat across from her, Vivian handed them the menus and said, "what can I get you two to drink tonight"?, Derek looked at her and she said, "anything's fine with me".

Derek said, "how about 2 glasses of red wine"?, Vivian smiled and said, "yes sir", as she turned around and went to get their drinks, Penelope looked around and said, "I've never been in here, this is a beautiful place". Derek said, "the view from where I'm sitting is pretty amazing to", she winked at him and said, "you say the sweetest things angel fish".

Vivian walked over and put their wine down in front of them and said, "are you ready to order"?, Derek said, "I want a steak well done, baked potato and salad please", she looked at Penelope and said, "and you mam"?, Penelope said, "I want some chicken alfredo please and a baked potato and side salad to please" and Vivian smiled and said, "I'll go put your orders in" and turned around and walked away.

The sound of soft romantic music filled the air and Derek said, "while we wait on our dinner would you like to dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to, thank you". She stood up and they walked over to the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms and sighed happily as they started dancing their way across the floor.

Derek said, "so this kissing job", Penelope said, "kissing job"?, he said, "yeah the one at the carnival, is that full time"?, she laughed and said, "uhhh no, the company I work for sponsored the fair and me and all of my workers have to work there during the carnival every year". He said, "ahhhhh so you don't kiss professionally then"?, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and said, "nope, no professional at all, me ya see, I'm a computer oracle".

Derek said, "oracle"?, she said, "yeah it means all seeing, all knowing, if it's a computer problem then I'm your girl", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I was hoping that you'd be my girl anyway". Penelope said, "ohhhh you were huh"?, Derek grinned at her and said, "I sure was", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sure, I'd love to be your girl".

He smiled and said, "I like the sound of that", Penelope said, "of what"?, he leaned in and said, "you being my girl", Penelope said, "soooooo that means that you're my man to then, right"?, Derek said, "for as long as you'll have me, yes mam I am". Penelope said, "good" and then claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss.

They pulled apart and Derek glanced over to their table and saw Vivian putting their food down, he said, "I hope your hungry"?, she said, "starved", as the walked back over to the table to enjoy the delicious meal they'd ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss Me-Ch 4

As they ate their food she looked over at him and said, "so you're FBI"?, Derek said, "yep, have been for at least 8 years, I love my job", she said, "what did you do before you were an agent"?, Derek said, "I was with bomb squad in Chicago for almost 5 years". Penelope said, "bomb squad, that sounds really dangerous".

He said, "ohhhhh it is, it is and after a while I got tired of it and decided on a job change", Penelope said, "soooo what kind of future do you want Derek Morgan"?, he took her hand in his and said, "one with you and a house full of beautiful babies would be nice". She blushed and said, "f f future with me, you want future with me"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "yes mam".

Penelope said, "I know we just met but I want a future with you to", Derek winked at her and said, "how about we finish dinner and then I take you home", she nodded her head and said, "sounds good to me". After their meal was over they walked outside, she looked across the street and said, "how about a walk in the park to work off some of that food"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "we can do anything as long as you're with me".

She grinned and said, "again you say the sweetest things" as they started across the road and headed toward the park, they looked around and she said, "I love it here, everything is so perfect". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "it is now", she turned to face him and he caressed her cheek and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

He quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned at the intrusion and pulled him closer to her, when they pulled apart she said, "home Derek, take me home please". He said, "are you sure"?, she put her finger over his lips and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life angel fish".

They turned around and headed back toward his car, he opened her door and she kissed his lips gently and said, "thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "anything for you malady" as she slid in the car. He closed her door and then walked around the car and climbed in behind the steering wheel and started the car and slowly pulled away from the curb.

It didn't take long for them to get back to her apartment, she handed him her keys and he unlocked the door and pushed the door open, she walked past him and said, "come in handsome, come in". He walked in and closed the door behind him, he then pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently, one kiss led to two and so on and so on".

Derek pulled away gasping for air and said, "I want you", Penelope said, "I want you to Derek, more and more with each passing minute", he reached around her and unzipped her dress. As he slid it down her body he moaned in appreciation. He pulled her close and claimed her lips with his, he then kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and back up toward her lips.

Before their lips touched his cell started ringing, he said, "you've got to be kidding me"?, Penelope said, "let it ring" as she crashed her lips against his, he pulled away and said, "I'd love to but I can't". He pulled his cell from his belt and said, "it's Hotch", he answered it and said, "yeah Hotch", Penelope stood there hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't being called away on a case.

When the call ended he looked at her and said, "baby I" and she said, "you have to go don't you"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "yes, yes I do but I'll be back as soon as I can". She said, "please be safe", he kissed her lips and said, "I will", she said, "and come back to me, please", he smiled and said, "I will", she said, "call me later handsome, so I'll know you landed safely".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I will, I will", she smiled and walked him to the door, she opened the door and said, "hurry home", he kissed her lips again and said, "you have nooooooo idea how much I don't want to go". She sighed and said, "ohhhhh I do, I do" and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, she pulled away and said, "go, go before I rip your clothes off and have my way with you".

Derek grinned and said, "how about you do that when I get back home"?, she laughed and said, "deal", he said, "late baby", she said, "later" and watched as he turned around and walked out of her apartment and up the hall toward the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Me-Ch 5

Derek and the team had been gone for almost 6 days and Derek called her every chance he got, he missed her as much as she missed him and they couldn't wait for him to get home so they could see each other again. Penelope was so excited, she was sitting at work when she got a text from Derek, a text letting her know that he was on his way home and should be back in a few hours.

After work was over she hurried home and got dinner prepared for them, she wanted tonight to be special, she had missed Derek, missed his touch, missed his kiss and now that he was on his way back home she wouldn't have to wait much longer. A little later when the jet landed Derek texted her letting her know he was home.

She sent him a text and invited him over to her place for some dinner and some much needed and wanted time alone, he quickly returned the text letting her know that he could hardly wait to see her again. After getting his answer she walked through her apartment and changed into something a little more comfortable and headed back through the house to check on their dinner.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock at her door, she smiled and turned the fire off under the food and headed through the house to answer the door, when she turned the knob and pulled the door open she saw the smiling face of Derek Morgan and a dozen of dark red roses in his hand. He handed the flowers to her and she kissed his lips passionately.

When they pulled apart she said, "come in handsome, come in", he walked by her and she shut and locked the door and said, "welcome home", he said, "it's good to be home baby girl, good to be home". He said, "something smells delicious", she said, "come handsome, come" and she took him by the had and led him toward the dining room table.

He sat down and said, "I've really missed you", she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and said, "I've missed you more", he smiled up at her and said, "not possible goddess, not possible". She walked into the kitchen and came back out with a pan of lasagna, Derek said, "that smells amazing", she then walked into the kitchen and came back with a salad and fresh bread.

Derek said, "wow baby girl, you went all out for tonight", she said, "nothing is to good for my man", Derek smiled and watched as she poured them both a glass of wine and then sat down beside him. They sat and laughed and talked as they ate the delicious food Penelope had prepared for them, when they were both finished some time later she got up and cleaned up the mess.

Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched her working in the kitchen, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. She bit down on her lip and said, "that feels so good", she then turned around in his arms and kissed his lips, she pulled away and said, "are you ready for dessert"?, he said, "that depends, what's for dessert"?, she stepped back and let her dress slid down over her body.

She heard a gasp of surprise from Derek as she stood there in a back and red teddy, he swallowed hard and she said, "me hotstuff, I'm your dessert", he picked her up and said, "well then let's get this party started" as he carried her through that beaded curtain that led to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Kiss Me-Ch 6

Derek put Penelope down in front of the bed and said, "you are so beautiful" as he stood there looking at her in nothing but the sexy black and red teddy she was wearing in the kitchen. She put her hands on his belt and tugged it from his pants and tossed it on the floor, she then tugged his shirt off while he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Penelope then put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and boxers and slid them over his hips, she gasped in approval as his erection sprang free, Derek grinned and said, "being impressed by your mans package is a good way to earn points". Penelope put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him down on the bed and said, "don't worry hotstuff when momma is done with you the points won't matter".

He got up on his elbows and watched as she shimmied her way out of the teddy and as it hit the floor Derek smiled and said, "beautiful, beautiful and all mine", she stalked toward the bed like a lioness stalking her prey. She climbed onto the bed and said, "and you're all mine" as she straddled his waist and slowly sank down on his very impressive erection.

Dereks hands went straight to her breasts where he wasted no time in kneading them in his large hands, she threw her head back and moaned his name over and over in pleasure as he raised up and took first her left nipple and then her right nipple into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple was making her entire body tingle.

Derek loved watching Penelope ride him, he loved it that she had so much power over him, the room quickly filled with their moans as he thrust up inside her over and over. Penelope put her hands on his chest and used it for leverage as she rode him hard and fast, she knew that it was only a matter of a few minutes before she exploded in pleasure.

One minute Penelope was on top and the next Derek flopped them over without losing their connection, Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist as he pounded in and out of her. Penelope was very vocal, a fact that her hotstuff loved and appreciated, he smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her start to tighten up around him like a vise.

Penelope pulled him down into a passionate kiss and the closer she got to release the faster Derek was sliding in and out of her and soon the room was filled with their moans of pleasure as they exploded in pleasure. Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "that was amazing" and then flopped down beside her on the bed as they both gasped for air.

Penelope said, "that as amazeballs hotsuff, complete amazeballs", Derek said, "if that means it as off the charts then it was definitely amazeballs", Penelope rolled to her side and laid her arm across him and said, "it's never been like that for me Derek, never". Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's never been like this for me before either, I didn't know it could be this way baby girl".

Derek looked her in the eyes and said, "Penelope I'm falling in love with you and I have been since we shared our first kiss last week", Penelope laughed and said, "I have to say that your kisses really knocked my socks right off". Derek looked at Penelope as she ran her finger up and down his chest, she then said, "hotstuff"?, he said, "yes baby"?, she said, "I love you to".

Derek smiled and rolled her onto her back and slid back between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" and then they spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss Me-Ch 7

Derek and Penelope were laying wrapped in each others arms after a night of passionate lovemaking, they finally conked out as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Penelope smiled as she felt Dereks lips on her neck, she looked over her shoulder and said, "good morning to you to hotstuf, he sighed happily and looked at her lovingly".

He winked at her and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl", she said, "oh you will huh"?, he said, "ohhhh yes sweetness" and he claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart to the sound of Dereks cell ringing. He said, "are you kidding me"?, Penelope said, "well at least we didn't get interrupted last night angel fish" as she gently kissed his lips.

She watched as he reached over and picked up his cell and said, "pleaseeeeee tell me we don't have another case"?, JJ laughed and said, "nope, no case", Derek said, "is something wrong"?, JJ said, "nope, I was just calling to invite you and Penelope over to our house today for a family barbecue". Derek said, "it's JJ and she's invited us over to her place for a family bbq, wanna go"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'd love to, I can't wait to meet the rest of your family hotstuff".

Derek said, "count us in Jayje, what time"?, JJ said, "around 2, is that okay"?, Derek said, "is 2 okay for you goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, sounds good to me". Derek said, "yeah count us innnnnnnn" and JJ said, "are you alright"?, Derek looked down and smiled as Penelope was kissing her way up from his stomach.

Penelope said, "yeah sugar, are you alright" as she watched a tent appear in the sheet that was covering his body, he said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm going to get off here Jayje, we'll see you around 2". JJ laughed and said, "have fun you two", Derek said, "ohhhh don't you worry, we will Jayje, we will" and as the call ended JJ heard Penelope giggling.

Derek said, "what am I going to do with you"?, Penelope pulled back the covers and said, "ohhhh I have a few ideas", he laid back and said, "oh you do"?, she nodded her head and said, "yepppppp". Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "we still have a few hours and I have some ideas of my own" and he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss as they started another round of lovemaking.

A few hours later the barbecue was in full swing and Dave looked around and said, "where's Derek and Penelope, I thought they were coming", JJ laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm sure they are". Reid laughed and spit out his punch and Emily patted Spencer on the back and said, "are you alright Spencer"?, he coughed and said, "yeah, I'm fine".

Fran smiled when she saw her son walking through the gate holding hands with a beautiful woman, Dave said, "that must be Penelope", Henry ran over and said, "nellopeeeeeeeeee" as he ran toward the smiling couple. She dropped to one knee and picked up the little boy and said, "hi Henry", Jack ran over and said, "hi Penelopeeeeee" as he threw his arms around her.

Emily smiled and said, "the kids love her", Reid said, "and so does Morgan" and everybody around him nodded their heads yes in agreement, Derek grinned and said, "sorry we're late we were busy". Sarah stepped forward and said, "Penelope it's nice to meet you I'm Sarah, I'm Dereks older sister and this is our baby sister Desiree and her husband Luke Alvez".

Desi grinned and said, "nice to meet you Penelope", she said, "it's nice to meet you to Desiree, Luke", Luke smiled and said, "I'm new to the family to but don't worry they are amazing people". Dave stepped forward and said, "I'm Dereks step father David Rossi and this is my wife Fran Morgan Rossi", Penelope shook hands with Dave and said, "wait, THE DAVID ROSSI"?, Dave smiled and said, "guilty as charged I'm afraid".

Fran grinned and said, "it's nice to meet my sons baby girl", Penelope blushed and said, "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan", Fran stepped forward and pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "please call me Fran or mom, whatever you're comfortable with". Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to finally meet you Fran, to meet all of you".

Reid said, "we're glad that you could come today Penelope", she grinned and said, "thanks for the invitation Spencer, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" as they walked over to join the others at the tables. Dave said, "alright, now that everybody's here let's get this barbecue started" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement and Jack and Henry said, "yeahhhhhhhh" as they ran over to start playing with their toys.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss Me-Ch 8

As the barbecue continued everybody laughed, ate and talked as they got to know their newest member, Fran couldn't help but smile as she saw her much in love her son was with Penelope. This was the happiest she could ever remember seeing her baby boy, she looked up at her husband Dave as Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and then leaned in and kissed her lips.

Dave leaned in and said, "it's good to see him so happy", Fran sighed and said, "that it is Dave", Desiree said, "I can honestly say that I've never seen you this happy big brother". Derek grinned and said, "that's because I've never been this happy Desi, baby girl just brings out the best in life for me", Penelope grinned and said, "I feel the same way, I've never been this happy before and I owe it all to you hotstuff" as she claimed his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "so do all of you work together with the FBI"?, Dave said, "we do and Luke is our newest member", Luke said, "I've been with the team about 6 months and I love it". Desiree said, "I know that his job is dangerous but I know that he has an amazing team/family that will do everything they can do to make sure they all come home to us at the end of every case".

Hotch said, "what do you do Penelope"?, she said, "I'm a computer programmer, an oracle of sorts", Reid said, "oracle"?, Penelope said, "if it concerns a computer or the programming itself then I'm your girl". Emily said, "would you be interested in maybe applying for a job with the FBI because we are always in need of good data analysts".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it baby girl, wanna work with us"?, Penelope said, "I'd love to", Hotch smiled and said, "well then Monday morning come in and talk to our unit chief and we'll get the ball rolling". Penelope said, "awesome, I'll be there", causing everybody to grin as they looked at hopefully the newest member of their team.

As the party continued Derek and Penelope were always together, they were kissing and holding hands and for most of the evening Derek had her pulled down into his lap with his arms around her. Fran couldn't have been happier, she was thrilled to see just how happy her son was and the fact that the woman he loved was in love with him just as much made her heart soar.

Sarah looked at the smile on her brothers face and said, "he deserves to be happy", Desi nodded her head and said, "he sure does and with Penelope he's happy", Luke said, "when you find your other part, the love of your life it's a wonderful thing". Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "I couldn't have said it better son".

A couple of hours later everybody started leaving the Reid residence and soon it was just the Reids and Derek and Penelope left, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "we're so glad that you could make it today". Penelope said, "I had a blast, thanks for inviting me", Derek said, "yeah thanks for today guys, it was a lot of fun", Reid said, "we don't get to have a lot of family time anymore so we jump at any chance to get to spend time together outside of work".

Derek nodded his head and said, "so true pretty boy, so true", Derek then looked at Penelope and said, "you ready to head home baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way". Reid, JJ and Henry stood watching as Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers and then headed across the yard and through the gate".

Reid smiled and said, "how about we get him tucked in for the night and then we continue this little celebration"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "I love the way you think Spence" as they to intertwined their fingers and headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss Me-Ch 9

Monday came fast for Penelope, she was both nervous and excited about the prospects of working with Derek and the rest of his family on a permanent basis. She walked through her apartment grabbed her purse and headed toward the door, she opened it to see Derek standing there with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

She smiled and said, "good morning hotstuff", he handed her the flowers and then leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "good morning yourself beautiful". He watched her walk over and grab a vase off of the top of her fridge and put some water in and then the roses, she then turned to face the handsome face of the man that stole her heart almost 2 weeks ago at the kissing booth.

Derek said, "how did you sleep lastnight"?, Penelope said, "wellllll if you remember we didn't actually sleep last night", Derek nodded his head and said, "trueeeee and you have no idea how much I hated to leave you this morning". Penelope said, "then why did you"?, he said, "to surprise you with these beautiful roses and to see if you wanted to go in together for your interview".

She said, "I'd love to", she kissed his lips again and said, "and thank you for the roses, I love them", Derek said, "you're very welcome baby", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you". Penelope sighed happily and said, "and I love you hotstuff", she glanced down at her watch and said, "ohhhh we've got to go sugar shack because momma doesn't want to be late for the interview".

Derek held out his arm and said, "don't worry you won't be late" as she stepped out into the hall with Derek and closed the door behind them before they walked hand in hand toward the elevator at the end of the hall. The ride to the BAU didn't take long and soon they were walking off of the elevator in front of the unit chiefs office door.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "good luck baby girl", Penelope said, "I'm so nervous", Derek said, "don't be, you've got this, you've got this sweetness", Penelope said, "I'll come down and let you know how things go". Derek said, "sounds like a plan baby girl" as he watched her turn around and walk nervously through the door.

A few minutes later Derek walked over to join the rest of his team and Luke said, "how's things going for Penelope"?, Derek said, "she was nervous when she went in to see the unit chief". Dave walked up and said, "she's got the job, their is nobody working here with her skill level", Emily said, "that's right and she'll make a wonderful addition to the BAU family".

Derek smiled and said, "I totally agree with you Emily", JJ sighed and said, "I wonder how much longer the interview will take"?, Reid said, "chances are the director is in there with the unit chief and they're both interviewing her". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "probably so pretty boy, probably so" as they stood wondering how things were going for his lady love.

A few minutes turned into a few hours before Derek turned around and smiled as he saw his baby girl smiling as she watched toward him, he jumped up and ran to her and said, "well how did things go"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I had to talk to the director and the unit chief, that's why it took so long for the interview".

Derek said, "anddddd how did it go"?, Penelope held out her badge and said, "you're looking at the BAUs newest computer analyst andddddd the best part is I've been permanently assigned to the BAU". Derek wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "congratulations baby that's great".

Everybody looked around to see Derek hugging Penelope and they all ran over and Penelope said, "I got the job" and everybody smiled and hugged her as they congratulated and welcomed the newest member of their team.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiss Me-Ch 10

Penelope sighed as she stepped off of the elevator the next morning, she was nervous and excited at the same time, she blew out a deep breath and looked to see Derek and the team walking toward her. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you ready sweetness"?, she said, "more than ready angel fish, more than ready".

Hotch said, "are you ready to see where you'll be working"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure am, lead the way bossman, lead the way", everybody grinned as they headed up the hall. Everybody stopped and Hotch said, "alright you'll need to swipe your badge", Penelope swiped her badge and smiled as the door opened.

Penelope stepped in and said, "wowwwwww, this place is awesome", Dave said, "do you think you can handle all of this Penelope"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh I'm your girl Dave, I've got this". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "we never had a doubt sweetness, no doubt at all", she grinned and said, "this is going to be amazing, I can't wait to get started".

Hotch said, "don't worry you'll be able to get started soon enough Penelope", she walked over to her computers and pulled her chair out and sat down and said, "it's okay babies momma's here, momma's here". JJ said, "welcome to the BAU Garcie", she said, "thanks Jayje", Reid smiled as he watched her look around the room at all of the computers and screens that covered her walls.

Just as she looked up and smiled at everybody Hotchs cell started ringing, he said, "excuse me" and stepped out into the hall and said, "Hotchner", JJ smiled and said, "something tells me you're going to get to get to use your babies sooner than you thought". They turned to the door as Hotch came in and said, "I need to see everybody in the round table room please".

A few minutes later everybody was listening as he said, "we've been invited to Barneby Texas police department", they looked up on the screen as he said, "we've had multiple women being kidnapped on Friday nights and turning up dead in the same 3 mile radius". Dave said, "how many victims"?, Hotch said, "they've had 8 women taken over a 3 week period".

Emily said, "why haven't they called us in before now"?, Hotch said, "they were thinking that the first 2 women left because of family problems and it wasn't until they turned up and several more were missing that they knew something was really wrong". Derek said, "and it took 8 women dead before they knew that something was really wrong"?, Hotch said, "sadly yes".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to do background checks on all of the victims, find out if they have anything in common, any warrants, check their financial backgrounds, anything you can think of". She nodded her head and said, "will do bossman", he looked at the rest of the team and said, "grab your go bags, wheels up in 30".

They nodded their heads yes in agreement as they stood up and headed out of the room, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "I'll walk you to your lair baby girl before I grab my go bag". She smiled at him and said, "sounds good handsome" as she swiped her badge and the door unlocked, they walked in and he kissed her lips and she said, "be careful".

Derek said, "always sweetness", he smiled at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll call you as much as I can", she said, "and when I get finished with my searches I'll let you guys know what I find". Derek said, "that's my girl", she winked at him and said, "now and forever sugar, now and forever".

He walked to the door and said, "do your thang baby girl", she laughed and said, "ohhh don't worry this oracle won't let you down", he grinned at her and said, "never thought you would baby girl". She then watched as he walked out into the hall and said, "be good", she said, "always", he laughed and said, "later goddess", she said, "later angel fish" as he walked up the hall to grab his go bag so he could meet the others at the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss Me-Ch 11

The team was on the air for over an hour before Penelope appeared on their computer screen, Derek said, "lay it on it goddess", she grinned and said, "of course my sweet". She looked at her computer screens and said, "according to what my babies were able to find all of the victims had been raped", Reid said, "all of them Garcia"?, she said, "all of them boy wonder".

Dave said, "were any of the circumstances familiar"?, Penelope said, "exactly the same and all of the victims gave the same description of their attacker", JJ said, "and what was the description"?, Penelope hit a few keys and said, "this is what they say he looks like". Hotch said, "did you"? and Penelope said, "check for warrants and check into his background, yes I did".

Emily grinned as Penelope said, "his name is Chester Jennings and he works or should I say worked at Covington Institute", Reid said, "did"?, Penelope said, "yes he was reported missing several months". Dave said, "around the time that all of the disappearances and killings started"?, Penelope said, "you would be correct sir".

Hotch said, "keep looking into this Garcia and keep us updated", she nodded her head and said, "I'll hit ya back if I find anything else" Derek winked and smiled at her and she grinned as the call ended. Emily leaned in and said, "oh yeah, you've got it bad buddy", Derek sighed happily and said, "I can honestly say that I've never felt this way before".

A couple of hours later when the jet landed Hotch said, "Derek, I want you, Reid and Luke to head the Covington Institute and see what you can find on Chester", they nodded their heads yes. He then looked at Dave and said, "Dave you and I will head to the police station and see what we can find out and Em, I want you and JJ to head to the last crime scene and see if they've found anything that might help us figure out a motive for the murders and kidnappings" before they all headed off of the jet before walking over to the waiting SUVs.

At the BAU office Penelope was letting her fingers do their thing when she found something very interesting, she immediately called Hotch and after a few rings she heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, Penelope said, "sir I found out that is going to hopefully help". Hotch said, "good, what is it"?, Penelope said, "their are several 9 to be exact police reports filled out".

Hotch said, "onnnnn"?, Penelope said, "on Chester Jennings sir", he said, "for what"?, Penelope said, "assault sir", Hotch said, "and I bet that 8 of them are our victims aren't they"?, Penelope said, "you would be correct sir". He then said, "you said 9", Penelope said, "the ninth victim was a Pamela Burg and she lives at 3410 Crest Hill Drive".

Penelope said, "I just sent the address to all of your phones sir", Penelope said, "thank you Garcia", Penelope said, "good luck sir and please be safe" Hotch smiled and said, "always Garcia, always" as the call ended. A few hours later she got a call from Derek letting her know that by the time they got to the address that he was gone.

She then let her fingers do their thang and she was able to follow him via survelience cameras and she was able to lead her team straight to his front door and it wasn't long before Derek called her and told her that they were heading home. It had been a long first day for her and when she couldn't stop yawning during their call Derek grinned and said, 'baby girl, go ahead and go home and get some rest".

Penelope sighed and said, "okay handsome, this oracle is exhausted", before ending the call Penelope said, "why don't you come over to my place when you get home and that way we can wake up together". Derek said, "now that's an offer I can't refuse", she giggled and said, "just use your key and let yourself in sugar shack".

Derek said, "will do goddess" and sure enough several hours later Derek used his key and let himself into her apartment and after stripping down to his boxers climbed into bed with his lady love and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, 'I love you" before snuggling close to her and closing his eyes and soon joining her in a well deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Kiss Me-Ch 12

The next morning Penelope woke up smiling as she felt Dereks arms wrapped around her, she bit down on her bottom lip and sighed happily and a few seconds later she felt Dereks lips on her neck. She rolled over onto her back and said, "morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll show you a good morning goddess".

She giggled and said, "yes please", he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss and said, "I love you", she ran her hand down his back and said, "and I love you" as she pulled him down for another kiss. He moved between her creamy thighs and she moaned his name as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he started sliding in and out of her.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her beautiful and oh so perky nipples and as she felt his lips latch on she arched her back and moaned his name, he showed first her left and then her right nipple the attention it deserved before kissing his way back up to her lips. He hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails raking up and down his back.

Their moans and groans of passion filled the room as they worked to bring each other what they desired, release, they moved as one, their bodies entangled in a web of arms and legs. Derek hovered over his goddess, enjoying the feeling of their connected bodies as he continued sliding in and out of her so effortlessly as he showed her how much he loved and desired her.

Penelope felt her orgasm approaching as each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge, Derek felt her tightening up around him like a vise and he knew that he was so so close to release. It wasn't long before a powerful orgasm rolled over them both like a wave, before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you".

She said, "and I love you" before rolling over onto her side and laying her arm and leg over him, he ran his arm up and down her naked back and sighed happily as they enjoyed their closeness. He had never felt his way before, not ever, she had stole his heart the second they met and when he felt her lips touch his for the first time he knew he was a goner.

Penelope looked up at him and said, "I know we've only known each other a few weeks but it feels like I've known you forever", Derek kissed her forehead and said, "I feel it to baby girl". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I don't understand this connection", Derek looked into her eyes lovingly and said, "me either but I know that I want this, I want us, I want us forever".

She said, "f f forever"?, he said, "I want everything with you, I want a house, our house, I want the white picket fence and I want the babies, I want a house filled with beautiful babies". Her heart was racing, was he getting ready to propose to her?, his mouth was open and he said, "Penelope" and their cells started ringing.

Derek said, "no, not now", Penelope touched his face and said, "we need to get them", he kissed her lips and then reluctantly their phones, JJ called Penelope and Hotch called Derek to let them know that they were all wheels up in an hour After they ended their calls they got up and got dressed and while she was packing her go bag Derek went home to quickly repack his.

As they stepped onto the jet Hotch said, "we're heading to Nevada, Las Vegas", everybody listened as he told them about the case, all cases were bad but the cases with children were the worst. Somebody had kidnapped several children over a period of a week and their had been no ransom demand, no type of contact at all.

Luke said, "if the unsub has had them over a week, why hasn't he contacted their parents"?, Hotch said, "that's cwhat we'll hopefully find out", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they got comfortable in their seats and the jet made its way down the runway.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiss Me-Ch 13

Time quickly passed and now the team had been on this case for almost 4 weeks and they were still no closer to finding the unsub than they were when they left Virginia, every lead they would get would prove false as they worked hard to find and stop the deranged unsub. At the police station Derek walked into the temporary office that was set up for Penelope and saw her rubbing her temples.

He walked over and said, "anything I can do for you sweetness"?, she looked up and said, "I feel like this is my fault", Derek turned her chair around and got down in front of her. He caressed her cheek and said, "nothing is further from the truth baby, you're doing everything you can to find this freak that is kidnapping these beautiful babies".

She opened her mouth and he put his finger across her lips and said, "no, please listen to me", she nodded her head and he continued by saying, "you are the best computer tech I've ever seen and if it's out there you'll find it". She smiled and said, "you are always my champion hotstuff", he grinned and said, "always sweetness, always" as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

He stood up and said, "can I get you anything"?, she said, "tea please", he looked at her and said, "tea, you still queasy"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah and the tea seems to calm down my tummy". He winked at her and said, "if team helps calm that sexy tummy of yours then tea you shall get", she grinned and watched as he walked out of the room.

She sighed and said, "come on you sick freak, do something, do something so that I can find you on your babies", she looked over her shoulder as Reid came into the room. He said, "Garcia we just got notified another child was taken", she said, "where and when"? as she put her fingers on the keyboard. Reid said, "41 Houser Avenue, a little 3 year old girl named Stephanie Mann was taken and less than an hour ago".

Penelope pulled up the address on her map and started checking into the area to see if and where the survelience cameras were located, Reid stood and watched in amazement as the footage popped on the screen. Penelope said, "I pulled the footage up from an hour ago, we have several different views so hopefully we can get the psycho on camera".

Reid and Penelope watched as a tall dark haired man walked up to the front door and Penelope said, "what's that in his hand"?, Reid said, "it looks like a clipboard", Penelope said, "why would he go to the door with a clip board"?, Reid said, "to make whoever answered the door thin that he was there on some kind of business, make them feel safe enough to let him inside".

She looked up and said, "was anybody in the house killed"?, Reid said, "no, the baby sitter was tied up and locked in the closet before he left with Stephanie", Derek walked into the room and said, "who's Stephanie"? as he handed Penelope her tea. Reid quickly filled him in on their newest case as they stood there watching the house, hoping that they would get a good shot of the unsubs face on the way out with the baby.

As they watched they saw the front door open and the man walk out carrying the child in his arms, he tried to cover his face but he wasn't quick enough to keep Penelope from getting a good shot of his face. She froze the picture and said, "there he is, that's the freak that's been taking the babies", Reid said, "see what you can find out on him ohhhh and can you follow him on the cameras"?, Penelope said, "I will and I can try".

Reid stepped out and said, "I'll go fill the others in on what's going on", Penelope said, "okay boy wonder" as she continued to let her fingers do the walking across the computer keyboard. She picked up the mug and gook a few sips of tea and said, "thanks hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "anytime sweetness, anytime".

When Hotch walked into the room he heard Penelope say, "Todd Bevin age 26, ohhhh and he has a history of bad behavior, here several months ago he was involved in an assault where he attacked a young mother". Hotch said, "do you have an address for him"?, she said, "3510 Tapper Hill, I'll send the address to your cells".

As he walked to the door Hotch said, "ohhh can you check and see if he owns, rents or leases any land anywhere, some place that would be big enough for him to hold the children"?, she said, "on it bossman" as her fingers worked at a feverishly fast pace. Reid walked back into the room and Penelope said, "I was able to follow him a few blocks and then he went into this broken down house".

Derek said, "he wouldn't have the babies in there would he"?, Reid said, "does that house have a basement"?, Penelope pulled up the records on the house and said, "yes, it has a huge basement or it did have". Reid smiled and said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "any time" and watched as Reid ran out of the room with Derek right behind him.

As her nerves calmed down she felt a wave of nausea coming, she took a sip of tea and that hadn't helped any and she covered her mouth and ran out of her office and headed across the room to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and ran into the stall and dropped to her knees and then emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

After a few minutes the nausea passed and she stood up and walked out to the sink, she splashed some water on her face and then looked up to see an older woman smiling as she walked over to her. She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "how far along are you honey"?, her hand slid down to her stomach and said, "f f far along"?, the older woman said, "honey trust me you might want to go to the ER and get checked out because something tells me that you're expecting a little one".

Penelope smiled and said, "t thank you" and the older woman smiled and said, "Mable", Penelope said, "Penelope Garcia", Mable grinned and said, "I know you're here with the FBI working on this kidnapping case but until you can get out how about you come to lounge with me". Penelope said, "oh okay", Mable said, "saltines help with the morning sickness".

Penelope said, "thank you Mable", Mable said, "any time honey, I'm the mother of 5 so if anybody understands this it's me" as the two women walked out of the bathroom and toward the lounge to get Penelope some crackers.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiss Me-Ch 14

After having more tea and some crackers Penelope was doing better and sitting back in front of her babies, she was all smiles as her cell started ringing. She looked down at the ID and saw "HOTSTUFF" flashing and she said, "please tell me you caught him and the babies are all safe angel fish".

Derek said, "we caught him sweetness and all of the children are fine", Penelope said, "you my sculpted God of chocolate thunder have made my day", he laughed and said, "and your nicknames are making my day". She said, "so I take it you like the nickname then"?, he said, "oh yes angel I did, I did".

He said, "we should be back at the station in about an hour", she said, "good, I was thinking about heading out to pick up a few things, is it okay if I meet you back in our room"?, he said, "sure thing, be careful and I love you and I'll see you soon". She said, "I'll be careful hotstuff and I love you to" as the call ended.

She stood up and grabbed her purse and smiled as she headed out of the police station and across the street to the pharmacy, she walked up the aisle and looked at the home pregnancy tests on the shelf. She blew out a deep breath as she grabbed 3 and headed to the registers to pay for her purchase so she could get back to the hotel.

A few minutes later she was walking through the door, she shut the door and headed straight to the bathroom, she wanted to see if she was indeed pregnant with the love of her lifes child. She followed the directions on the back of the boxes and was now sitting on the side of the bed to wait the 5 minutes for her results.

She had picked up the tests that if you were pregnant told approximately how far along you were and the longer she was sitting there the more nervous she was getting, was she pregnant, was she getting ready to change both her life and Dereks forever. When the alarm on her watch alarmed she said, "well here goes everything" as she walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Derek was smiling as he looked down at the engagement ring he couldn't wait to slip onto Penelopes finger, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Reid standing there. Reid said, "that's a beautiful ring", Derek nodded his head and said, "I hope she likes it", Reid said, "ohhh don't worry about that, she's gonna love it".

Reid said, "so when are you going to propose"?, he said, "just as soon as I get back to the hotel, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her", Reid smiled and jokingly said, "well you're in Vegas why not get married here"?, Derek looked at Reid and said, "pretty boy I love the way you think" and he walked away from his puzzled friend with his cell in his hand.

At the hotel Penelope sighed and said, "you can do this Garcie" as she picked up all 3 tests, she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down at her hand and saw 3 YOU'RE PREGNANT 6 WEEKS". Her hand slid to her stomach and she said, "hello in there little one, I'm your mommy and I love you so so much and I can't wait to meet you".

She bit down on her bottom lip and then looked at her watch and said, "I've got enough time" and she hid the tests and ran out of the bathroom and stopped long enough to grab her purse before running out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiss Me-Ch 15

Penelope smiled as she walked back through her hotel room, she glanced down at her watch and said, "just enough time" and headed through to the bathroom/bedroom to get ready. She put the package on the bed and pulled out a slinky nightie and said, "ohhhhh you're going to love this angel fish" as she started changing clothes.

A few minutes later she heard Derek come through the front door saying, "sweetness I'm back", Penelope said, "I'll be right out hotstuff", Derek put his stuff down and walked on into the living room. He smiled when he saw her walking out of the bedroom, he said, "you alright"?, she walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "more than fine".

He rested his forehead against hers and at the same time they said, "WE NEED TO TALK", they looked at each other and again in unison said, "YOU DO"? and they both laughed and Derek said, "please let me go first". Penelope nodded her head and said, "go ahead Derek", Derek smiled and motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

She walked over and sat down and he smiled and sat down beside her and took her hand in his, he said, "I love you Penelope, more than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Her heart was racing, was he going to propose, was he going to ask her to marry him, she was pulled back to reality when she watched him drop down to one knee.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the whole world"?, tears streamed down her face and she said, "Derek Michael Morgan you are the love of my life and yes, yes, yes I will marry you". Derek pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he sighed and said, "now what do you want to talk to me about"?, she blew out a deep breath and stood up and held out her hand, he slid his hand in hers and stood up. Penelope walked him into the bedroom and turned to face him, Derek said, "baby you're scaring me, what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing's wrong, everything is perfect".

Derek said, "okayyyyyy so what do you want to talk about"?, Penelope swallowed hard and said, "I found out something that's going to change our lives together forever". He said, "something good"?, she said, "yes very much so", Derek said, "then what is it"?, she said, "why don't you unwrap your present and see for yourself".

She felt her heart racing as he reached around her for the zipper and as the dress slid over her body he gasped in surprise as he saw her standing in front of him in a red teddy with a sash across her chest. Derek said, "you look amazing baby girl", she said, "why thank you angel fish", he licked his lips and said, "I can't wait to get you out of this sexy teddy".

Penelope grinned and said, "before you get me out of it read the sash", he stepped back and saw a sash that said, "congratulations daddy", Derek stood there and looked at her and said, "daddy, wait are you"?, she held out 3 positive pregnancy tests and he took them into his hands and said, "a baby, we're going to have a baby"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes sugar we are".

Derek said, "I love you so much" as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Penelope grinned seductively and said, "show me how much you love me". He kissed her again passionately and said, "your wish is my command sweetness, your wish is my command" as he intertwined their fingers and led her toward the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

Kiss Me-Ch 16

As they stepped up to the bed Derek slowly slid the straps of her teddy over her shoulders and down over her body, as he rolled over her perfect breasts he stopped and paid them both the attention they deserved before sliding it the rest of the way down her body. As she stood there naked in front of him she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Next went his belt and soon his pants and boxers joined everything else on the floor, she then laid back on the bed pulling him with her, as he made his way up to her perfect lips he kissed his way up from her stomach. As their lips connected she arched her back and moaned his name and said, "enough teasing, I need you to make love to me".

Derek hovered over her and said, "no teasing baby, I'm admiring you, admiring the beautiful woman that is before me", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love you". Derek kissed her lips gently and then pulled apart and said, "and I love you", she then wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and as he entered her they both moaned in pleasure.

They moved together as one as their moans and groans filled the room, as he slid in and out of her Derek knew that he'd never felt this way about anybody before in his life and he knew that he never would again, she was it for him and soon she would be his, be his forever. Penelope pulled him down into a passionate kiss as she ranked her nails up and down his back.

They made love, slowly and passionately as they celebrated their engagement and the news that they were going to be parents for the first time, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him. A few thrusts later he collapsed beside her on the bed as they both gasped for air, she rolled over onto her side and said, "I love you".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I've never been this happy in my life", Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "me either baby girl, me either". She looked up at him and said, "I still can't believe it", he said, "believe what goddess"?, she grinned and said, "that we're going to be parents and that we're getting married, things like that don't happen to girls like me".

Derek said, "what do you mean girls like you"?, she said, "well look at me hotstuff, I'm a fat, geeky computer nerd and girls like me never get the guys, especially ones like you'. Derek said, "you are not fat baby girl, you're beautiful, I love every curve on that sexy body of yours and this body that you are calling fat is the home for our bundle of joy for the next 9 months".

Penelope said, "you always know what to say", he winked at her and said, "well I've always had a way with the ladies", she said, "well then why don't you have your way with this lady". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "what my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets", she giggled as he slid back between her legs and as he thrust himself inside her they both moaned in pleasure.

They then spent the night making mad passionate love and they finally gave in to exhaustion as the sun was coming up and as they fell asleep they laid wrapped in each others loving embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiss Me-Ch 17

Penelope woke up to the feeling of her fiancée, her hotstuff, her Adonis, her Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "don't you ever get enough hotstuff"?, he kissed her neck again and said, "of you, never". She rolled over onto her back and said, "what time is it"?, he looked at his watch and said, "almost noon".

She said, "NOON"?, he said, "yeah but we had a long and very happy night sooooo sleeping in is expected", she said, "but what about the rest of the team, I bet they want to go back home to their families". Derek said, "welllll so far I haven't heard anything from anybody this morning, it's all quiet on the family front".

Penelope said, "is this a dream"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no it's not a dream, it's real, we're really getting married and we're going to have a baby". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you", he brushed his lips against hers and said, "and I love you sweetness, more and more with each passing day" and then his lips descended on hers.

Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on their hotel door. Penelope said, "maybe if we're quiet they'll go away", Derek opened his mouth to say something and that's when he heard his mom say, "Derek Michael Morgan we know you're in there, now get up and get some clothes on and let us in".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh we're in trouble", Derek kissed her lips again and said, "no we're not, wait, what's she doing here"? he put his boxers and pants on and grabbed his shirt as he headed through the house to answer the door. Penelope got up and quickly got dressed, as she got dressed her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "good morning little one".

Derek opened the door and saw his mom, sisters and the team standing there, he stepped aside and said, "momma, what are you and the girls doing here"?, Sarah said, "wellllllll isn't that a good wait to great your family"?, Derek hugged his sisters and mom and said, "sorry, you just surprised me, is something wrong"?, Fran said, "no honey, nothings wrong".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "good morning", Dave said, "good afternoon kitten", she said, "yeah about that", Reid said, "trust me we don't need to know the details". Penelope blushed and said, "what's going on guys"?, Desi said, "we're here for a big surprise for you and my big brother", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at their family and in unison said, "surprise".

Reid said, "welllll yesterday I was across the room when I saw you grab your cell and walk away so I followed you to make sure that everything was alright and that's when I heard you talking". Derek said, "uh y y you heard me"?, Reid said, "yep and I told the team and then we decided to bring everybody here for the surprise".

Penelope said, "what surprise boy wonder, I'm not following your train of thought"?, JJ stepped forward and said, "we're here to surprise you and Derek with your wedding", Derek said, "you did what now"?, Fran said, "we know that you were planning a quiet justice of the peace type of thing soooooo we made some plans that we know you're gonna love".

Emily said, "us women are going to help you get ready and the men and boys are going to help Derek and make sure he gets to where he's suppose to be",  
Penelope said, "you guys are amazing". Fran said, "we weren't gonna miss this day, I've waited his entire life for him to find a woman that completes him and you my beautiful Penelope are it".

She grinned and said, "thank you Fran, I'm a lucky girl", Derek wrapped his arm around his fiancée and said, "I'm the lucky one here, I'm doubly blessed", Fran said, "doubly blessed"?, he said, "ohhhhhh that's right they don't know". Penelope grinned as she said, "we're pregnant, around 6 weeks", the air was then filled with the sounds of hands clapping and congratulations as they all started hugging the newly engaged future parents.


	18. Chapter 18

Kiss Me-Ch 18

As the girls worked to get the bride ready in one room the men were working just as hard to get the very nervous groom ready for the ceremony. Derek tired to fix his tie but his hands were shaking so bad that Reid said, "here let me help you Morgan".

Hotch said, "seeing him so nervous reminds me of how nervous I was when me and Em got married", Dave laughed and said, "ahhhh yes but we will make sure he doesn't forget his pants". Reid laughed and said, "it was so funny, he made it all the way to the door before he remembered he didn't have his pants on".

Derek said, "I feel bad that none of us tried to tell him", Dave said, "yeah me to", Derek and Dave looked at each other and said, "nottttttt" causing everybody in the room to laugh. Derek said, "seriously though, why am I so nervous, I've been in love with Penelope since the day I met her".

Hotch said, "that's because it's finally happening, you're finally getting married, she'll finally be yours and you'll be hers forever and ever". Derek said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her, to have a house filled with babies", Reid said, "I can't wait to have more nieces and nephews to spoil rotten".

Dave said, "more grandbabies for me and Fran to spoil", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "happy looks good on you", Derek said, "I've never been happier in my life than I am now, than I am when I'm with Penelope". Reid said, "she feels the same way about you to" and Derek grinned.

In another room JJ stepped back and said, "there, what do you think"?, Penelope stood up and turned around and said, "ohhhhh Jayje, ohhhh my goodness". Fran said, "you look like a princess", Sarah said, "ohhh that dress is perfect", Desi and Emily nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope said, "the past 24 hours have changed my life so much, first I find out I'm pregnant and then the love of my life proposes to me". Desi said, "if anybody deserves this happiness it's you and my big brother", Penelope smiled and hugged her future sister in law and said, "thanks Desi".

Their conversation ended when somebody knocked on the door, Sarah opened the door and said, "come on in Dave", Dave walked into the room and said, "ohhh kitten you look amazing". She twirled around and said, "do you think Derek will like it"?, Dave said, "no doubts Penelope, no doubts at all".

Fran said, "is it time"?, Dave said, "yeah it's time to get these two married", Fran and the others hugged Penelope and then made their way outside, leaving Penelope and Dave alone. He looked at her and said, "are you ready to make an honest man out of Derek"?, she laughed and said, "more than ready".

Dave held out his arm and said, "well then, what are we waiting for, let's get the two of you married", she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way" as they stepped out of the room and headed out to rejoin the others.

Derek, Reid and Hotch stood with the minister and looked toward the back of the room as the music started, first Emily and then JJ made their way up the aisle. Derek felt his heart racing as he looked up and saw Dave and his beautiful, beautiful bride standing there in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiss Me-Ch 19

Derek watched as Dave and Penelope started slowly making their way up toward him, she looked so beautiful in her dress and the way it showed every curb made him inwardly moan in appreciation. When Dave and Penelope made it to the front of the aisle Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and then put her hand in Dereks.

He then walked over and stood beside Fran, Sarah, Desiree and the kids, the minister smiled and said, "you may be seated. He then looked at the smiling couple in front of him and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed his brides hand as the minister said, "who gives this woman away in marriage to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do sir" and he sat back down. The minister asked for the rings, Penelope said, "ohhhh I don't have a ring for Derek", Fran stood up and said, "wait, I can help you" as she pulled a box out of her purse and walked up to the couple.

She opened the box and Derek said, "ma that's dads wedding band, I can't take that", Fran said, "yes you can baby, he would love it if you wore his wedding band, he'd be honored". Derek said, "but ma", she took the ring out of the box and handed it to the minister and said, "your father and I love you honey", she then kissed him on the cheek and then walked back over and sat down beside Dave.

The minister said, "Derek put this ring onto Penelopes finger and repeat after me", he took her wedding band onto her finger and looked at the minister as he said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Penelope smiled as Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", the minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you".

Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part", Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you". The minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part", he then winked at Penelope and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as the minister turned to face her.

He said, "Penelope put this ring onto Dereks finger and repeat after me", she took his wedding band and put it onto his finger and listened as the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, ",I promise to love, honor and cherish you". The minister then said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part", Penelope sighed happily and said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part".

As he looked up the minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why this couple can't be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he smiled and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek smiled at Penelope and the cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, when the pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". As Derek pulled her back into his arms for another kiss their family cheered them on as the room filled with the sound of their hands clapping and with their congratulations.


	20. Chapter 20

Kiss Me-Ch 20

When the happy couple pulled apart Penelope said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm married to my hotstuff, my sugar shack", Derek kissed her lips and said, "and you angel, you're mine, you're my beautiful beautiful wife". Derek said, "thank you guys for this, this wedding was amazing, so so amazing".

Dave said, "and now comes the reception", Penelope said, "reception, you planned a reception to"?, Fran said, "we sure did" and motioned to the small reception room across the hall. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they followed their loving family across the hall to continue their family celebration.

As they walked into the room Penelope said, "wowwwww, this is beautiful" as she looked around at the several large tables, one with food and drink, one with a huge cake and another for them to sit and enjoy their delicious food. She couldn't help but notice the large dance floor in the middle.

Derek leaned in and said, "care to dance beautiful lady"?, Penelope slid her hand in his and said, "I thought you'd never ask my love" as he led her toward the center of the dance floor. JJ smiled and said, "we hope you both like the song that we picked out for your first dance".

As they stood there waiting for the music to start Derek looked into her loving eyes and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and said, "I love you more hotstuff" as his lips descended on hers. They pulled apart as the words to "You Are My Lady" filled the air.

Penelope laid her head on her husbands chest as they swayed across the floor, she smiled as Derek started humming the song and then he started singing to her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as he said, "you are my lady, you're all I need and more", she looked up at him and said, "and you're all I need angel fish" as she kissed his lips gently.

Their family watched as they danced across the floor and shared a few kisses, JJ and Emily snapped picture after picture of the happy couple as they continued their first dance together as husband and wife. A few minutes later when the song ended Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and led her over to rejoin the rest of their family.

Fran said, "I'd like to propose a toast", Sarah held up a tray that had champagne for everybody but Penelope and she took a glass of sparkling water into her fingers. Fran said, "this is to Derek and Penelope, I love you both so much and I can't tell you how happy I am for the two of you".

Derek smiled as Fran said, "I wish you both, we wish you both a life filled with nothing but joy, love, happiness and of course I can't wait to spoil this grandbaby and the many many more you're going to give me". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "ma we just got married and found out today that we're having a baby and you're already talking about many, many more".

Fran said, "it's my job as a grandma to have a house filled with beautiful grandbabies so that I can spoil them rotten", Dave kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "that's right Bella". She then ended her toast by saying, "to the bride and groom", everybody raised their glasses and said, "to the bride and groom" and then the family took a sip of their drinks.

Dave said, "I don't know about you guys but this old man is starving", Derek said, "this food looks amazing", Penelope said, "it does and this pregnant momma is starving" as they wall walked over to the table to fill their plates up with the amazing food that was in front of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Kiss Me-Ch 21

As the reception continued Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of his beautiful wife, he was constantly touching her, holding her in his lap and kissing on her. Fran smiled as she watched her son put his hand protectively on his pregnant wifes stomach.

Penelope then put her hand on top of his and said, "I love you", he smiled at her and said, "I love you more", she kissed his lips and said, "not possible" and kissed him again. The family, ate, laughed, talked and danced as the celebration continued.

Derek walked over to his mom and held out his hand and said, "would you do me the honor of dancing with me momma"?, she put her hand in his and said, "the honor would be mine baby boy". Everybody said, "awwwwww" as they watched the mother and son walked to the center of the dance floor.

Penelope then walked over to Dave and said, "what about it papa bear, wanna dance"?, he said, "I'd love to kitten" as he took her by the hand and walked over to join the other couple. As the team sat there watching the happy couples dancing, Hotch and Emily joined the dance floor.

A few seconds later Reid and JJ joined the dancing couples on the floor, Luke then looked at Desi and said, "what about it Des, wanna dance with your old man"?, Desi kissed his lips gently and said, "now and forever my love, now and forever" as they joined the rest of their family dancing.

Sarah sat smiling as she snapped picture after picture of the dancing family, when the mother/son dance ended Derek walked over to his older sister and said, "wanna dance with the groom big sis"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to". Penelope grinned and said, "awwwwwww" as she watched the brother and sister dancing.

Before the dancing was over Penelope danced several dances with her husband, Dave, Hotch, Reid and Luke while Derek danced with his mom, sisters, JJ and Emily. They spent the next several hours laughing, eating, dancing and talking as the loving family they were.

As the night continued on Derek leaned in and whispered into his wifes ear, "I can't wait to get you alone", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about we say our good nights and then retire for the night"?, he smiled and said, "I love the way you think baby girl" as they turned to walk over to say their goodnights to their family.

A few minutes later the loving couple were walking into the honeymoon suite, Dave and Fran had arranged for the couples things to be moved from their previous room to their new room. As they walked into the bedroom Penelope said, "everything seems different".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "that's because this time we're married and that means your mine forever and ever", she kissed his lips and said, "and you're mine forever and ever" as she kissed his lips. As they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me hotstuff".

Derek smiled and said, "your wish is my command Mrs. Morgan" as his lips once again claimed hers in a fiery kiss, their clothes flew everywhere in the room. A few seconds later the bride and groom fell back on the bed wrapped in each others arms.

Penelope wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and said, "I've never loved anybody like I love you", he caressed her cheek and said, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you baby girl" as she pulled in down into a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Kiss Me-Ch 22

As Derek slid inside her she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, urging him on, he couldn't believe that he was finally married, him Derek Morgan long time known playboy was married. He had never been in love like this before, from the second they met at that carnival and he kissed her he knew she would be his forever and ever.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back moaning his name as they moved together as one, now Penelope Garcia had dated men, a lot of them but none of them compared to her hotstuff. From the second he got into her line at the kissing booth she knew that they would be together forever, she knew that one day she would be married to him.

The happy couple moved as one, working to bring each other the most pleasure, working toward that passionate release, the release that was getting closer and closer with each thrust. Penelope surprised Derek by rolling them over so that she was on top, she arched her back popping her breasts out in Dereks face, he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

When she felt the swirling sensation around her nipple she rode him harder and faster, he laid back against the pillows and watched as his beautiful wife rode him hard and fast. He loved the amount of power she had over him, he loved her and would do anything for her, she was so beautiful and the bad part was that she had no idea just how beautiful and perfect she was.

When Derek felt his orgasm coming he rolled them over and started pounding into her hard and fast, it didn't take long before they exploded in bliss, Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". He smiled and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan" before he collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her lovingly into his arms.

She looked up at him and said, "that was without a doubt the most amazing sex I've ever had", Derek grinned and said, "complimenting your husbands skills in the bedroom is always a good thing". She kissed him on the lips and said, "well husband dear I think we need less talking and more demonstrations", he said, "demonstrations, just what kind of demonstrations are you wanting goddess"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "welllllll more of what we just did would be awesome".

Derek said, "ohhhh would it now"?, Penelope said, "yes sir it would and I believe that earlier you said that you would do anything for me", Derek nodded his head and said, "I would do anything to keep you happy and safe". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "welllllll making love to my chocolate God of sculpted thunder would definitely make me happy".

Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "well then let me keep you happy", she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said, "I'm loving the way you're thinking Mr. Morgan". He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I knew you would baby girl, I knew you would", she smiled up at him and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever".

As he hovered over her he said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan, you are my life, my heart and soon you're going to be the mother of my child", Penelope said, "I know we hadn't talked about having kids". Derek said, "I want as many beautiful babies as you'll give me", Penelope said, "I was thinking the same thing angel fish, the same thing".

Derek brushed the hair out of her eyes and then leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he once again slid inside her and they started making mad, passionate love.


	23. Chapter 23

Kiss Me-Ch 23

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he raised up on his elbows and got ready to say his wifes name and that's when he heard her in the bathroom, he threw the covers back and in a matter of a few seconds was beside her on the floor. He reached up and grabbed a cloth and wet it with cool water and held it on the back of her neck.

She sat back on the floor and took the towel and wiped her face, Derek said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she said, "I'm okay handsome, it's just morning sickness, why don't you go back to bed"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "in sickness and in health, remember"?, she weakly smiled and said, "I do, I do" as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Derek said, "I'm sorry that you're not feeling good this morning sweetness", she said, "other than the nausea I feel great", Derek said, "how about I go order you some tea and toast"?, she said, "now that sounds good, thank you". He kissed her forehead and said, "you're very welcome beautiful", as he stood up she chuckled and said, "beautiful, hardly, look at me I'm paler than usual, bloated, hateful".

He looked at her and said, "you're not hateful goddess you're pregnant and you're glowing and soon when you get into your second trimester this nausea won't be bothering you anymore". She smiled and said, "comeeeeeeee onnnnnn second trimester", he grinned and said, "I'll go order your tea and toast", she nodded her head and again said, "thank you", he winked at her and headed out of the room.

A few minutes later she walked back into the bedroom and leaned against the headboard, Derek walked into the room with a tray carrying her tea and toast and sat down on the bed with her. She smiled and took a sip or two of her tea and said, "thank you", he kissed her temple and said, "any time beautiful, any time", he sat there watching as she sipped her tea and ate her toast.

When she was done Derek said, "how about we just lay around and rest this morning, we're not suppose to leave until tomorrow and everybody will understand", she sighed and said, "laying around sounds amazing". Derek took the tray and said, "here I'll take can the tray so you lay back down and get some rest", she smiled and said, "rest sounds good handsome".

Derek tucked her in and said, "and I love you sweetness", he said, "I'll be right back and then we'll lay and cuddle together, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "cuddling sounds good, sounds real good" as she closed her eyes. Derek took the tray into the other room and then walked back into the bedroom and toed off his shoes before climbing back in bed behind his wife.

He wrapped his arms gently around her and said, "you feeling any better"?, she said, "some, thanks", he cuddled closer to her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good, I'm glad to hear that". They laid there in silence for a few minutes before she said, "do you want a boy or a girl"?, he said, "the sex doesn't matter to me, what does matter is that he or she is healthy".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree sugar, I agree", Derek said, "is their anything I can get you or do for you"?, she shook her head and said, "you're doing it handsome, just laying here with me wrapped in your arms is helping so so much". Derek said, "while I was in the other room I sent the team a text letting them know that we were going to lay around today because you weren't feeling good".

Penelope said, "are they mad"?, he said, "no sweetness, they all understood and said that they hoped you started feeling better soon", she sighed happily and relaxed into her husbands arms and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before the sound of soft snoring was coming from the newlyweds, they were both enjoying a peaceful nap after their rough morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Kiss Me-Ch 24

Derek and Penelope spent the day resting and cuddling in their bed, Derek ordered room service for them and they spent the day in bed in hopes that tomorrow she would be feeling better. As they fell asleep that night they did so wrapped in each others arms, as they drifted off to sleep they both sighed happily and enjoyed being alone.

The next morning Penelope got up and felt great, no morning sickness so they packed their things and headed down to join the others for some breakfast before they headed to the jet. JJ and Emily smiled and Emily said, "are you feeling better today PG?, Penelope said, "a lot better today, no morning sickness", Reid said, "that's great Garcia, I mean Penelope".

Penelope laughed and said, "it's okay boy wonder, you can still call me Garcia", Reid grinned and said, "thank you", the waiitress walked over and handed them all their menus and said, "does anybody know what they'd like for breakfast"?, Penelope said, "I'd like some chocolate chip pancakes and some tea". Derek said, "the pancakes sound good but I'd like coffee instead".

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the waitress took their menus and headed back to the kitchen, Dave smiled and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better today kitten". Hotch said, "me to, I was afraid that you and Morgan weren't going to get to fly home with us", Derek said, "oh no, we've already got out stuff packed and ready to go after breakfast".

Reid said, "married life agrees with you Morgan", Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "thanks pretty boy", Fran said, "I know it's a little early but have you given any thoughts to the babies nursery"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it baby girl"?, Penelope said, "I do have a few ideas".

Derek said, "what kind of ideas"? and Penelope started talking about her ideas and they were still talking about the nursery when the waitress brought their food and drinks over to them a few minutes later. As they continued eating their breakfasts the girls all added their opinions on several items in baby Morgans nursery, things that he or she would need.

After paying for their breakfast the family smiled as they made their way toward the jet, as they stepped on Penelope sighed and said, "it feels good to know that we're heading home". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I hear ya baby girl, there's no place like home", Reid grinned and said, "tell us about it Dorothy" and everybody laughed.

Derek said, "alright pretty boy, good one", JJ smiled and said, "I didn't know that you'd watched Wizard of Oz Spence", Reid said, "I watched it one night with Henry and Jack, it was actually pretty good". Penelope said, "I agree my heap of gray matter, it was a great story, it's an all time favorite of mine", Derek nodded his head and said, "mine to, we watched it every year growing up".

Fran said, "and it was so easy to tell when it was on because that was one of the few movies we would watch together every year", Sarah said, "I miss those times, they were some good times". Desi said, "I couldn't have said it better myself sis", Dave smiled and said, "alright who's ready to go home"?, everybody said, "meeeeeeee" and then laughed.

It wasn't long before the jet was making it's way down the runway and then in the air, Penelope laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek smiled and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan" before his lips descended on hers in a soft and loving kiss, when they pulled apart she laid her head back down on his shoulder and sighed happily as their flight home continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Kiss Me-Ch 25

The next several months past by fast as the family was kept busy with cases and working on the nursery, Penelope was now almost 7 1/2 months pregnant and loving every minute of her pregnancy. The team was all at the Morgan home working on the nursery and Penelope was making her way slowly up the stairs.

She stopped when she was hit with a sharp pain, her hand slid down to her stomach and she moaned, she looked up to see Fran standing at the top of the stairs. Fran walked toward her and said, "honey are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I'm okay, just a little pain, well it was more like a cramppppppp" as she was hit with another one.

Fran took her daughter in law by the hand and led her upstairs toward the bedroom, she stopped in the hall long enough to say, "Derekkkk" before taking Penelope into the bedroom and making her comfortable on the bed. Derek walked into the room and said, "yeah momma"?, Fran said, "honey I believe that you're going to be a father sooner than you thought".

He looked at Penelope laying on the bed and said, "baby are you in labor"?, Penelope said, "I I I think so", he walked over and got down beside her and said, "how long have you been having pains"?, she bit down on her lip. Derek said, "baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "since we got up this morning". Fran said, "sweetie why didn't you tell us sooner"?, Penelope said, "the pains were bad".

Derek said, "weren't, meaning they are now"?, she said, "welllllll on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd say that last one was at least a solid 7", Derek said, "well then we need to get you to the hospital before you water breaks". Penelope nodded her head and said, "good idea" and Derek moved to help her stand up and when she stood up she said, "ohhhhhh noooo".

Fran said, "oh no what"?, Penelope said, "my water just broke" and they looked down to see a puddle of liquid at her feet on the floor, Derek said, "what now momma"?, Fran said, "first we get her changed and then we'll see about getting her to the hospital". Penelope grabbed Dereks hand and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhh" as her body was rocked by another contraction.

Penelopes scream brought the rest of the team running into the room, Reid said, "Garcia what's wrong"?, Derek said, "she's in labor and her water just broke", Emily said, "sounds like baby Morgan is on his or her way". Fran said, "we're going to get her cleaned up and then try to get started to the ER", everybody nodded their heads yes as they watched Fran, JJ and Emily help a very in labor Penelope change out of her wet clothes.

The men were trying to keep a very nervous papa to be calm as he paced back and forth and waited for Penelope to come back out of the bathroom, he looked up when the bathroom door opened. He said, "I'll get her bag and get it downstairs", JJ said, "that won't be necessary". Derek said, "why won't it be necessary"?, JJ said, "it's to late, she's to far in labor to start to the hospital with her now".

Reid said, "we need to get her back on the bed and get her checked out to see how far along she's dilated", JJ nodded her head and then opened the door so that Penelope, Fran and Emily could walk back into the bedroom. Derek helped her over to the bed and said, "how are you doing baby girl"?, she said, "I'm scared hotstuff, it's to early, it's to early".

Reid said, "honestly it's not to early, at least 45.211% of births are early", Penelope said, "really"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yep really", as Fran raised the sheet to see how much longer it was going to be before her grandchild would make his or her appearance into the world. She looked up and said, "well honey I've got good news and bad news".

Penelope said, "bad news first", Fran said, "you're fully dilated and ready to deliver", she said, "and the good news"?, Fran said, "soon you'll be holding you little boy or girl in your arms". Derek said, "Hotch called 911 and they said that their was a pileup on the freeway and it would take several hours before they could get here, so we're on our own".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as another contraction hit, when it passed she said, "what do you mean we're on our own, who's going to deliver the baby"?, Fran smiled at her and said, "we are". Penelope said, "we who"?, Reid stepped forward and said, "us, Fran and I will", Derek said, "do you know how do deliver a baby pretty boy"?, JJ said, "he does, he's delivered 2 on the job".

Derek said, "what do you think baby"? before she could answer another contraction hit but when it passed she said, "this baby isn't going to wait much longer", Fran looked at Reid and said, "are you ready Spencer"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am, let's get this party started". Penelope watched as Reid and Fran went into doctor mode as they started getting everything ready to deliver her baby.


	26. Chapter 26

Kiss Me-Ch 26

Penelope looked at her husband and said, "please stay with me", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness". She said, "you promise"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise", they looked up as Fran and Reid started walking back over toward them with everything they needed in their arms.

Fran raised the sheet and said, "alright honey on your next contraction I need for you to push", Penelope nodded her head yes and Reid said, "and don't stop pushing until we tell you to stop, okay"?. she said, "okay". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "soon we'll be holding our son or daughter in our arms" causing a huge smile to grace her lips.

She had only been able to relax for about a minute before another contraction hit and Fran said, "pushhhh" and Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and started pushing and she pushed and pushed until Reid said, "and relax". She collapsed against the pillows and Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing so good sweetness, so so good".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "here comes another one" and she grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing and Reid said, "push Garcia, push" and she raised up and did just that. She pushed and pushed and pushed until Fran said, "and rest honey", she collapsed against her pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Reid smiled down at her and said, "I can see the babies head".

Derek said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, she looked at him and said, "I heard, I heard" and then another contraction rocked her already exhausted body, she squeezed his hand and started pushing. She kept pushing and pushing until Reid said, "rest Garcia, rest" and she laid back against her pillows and Reid looked at her and said, "the head is out" .

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer"?, Fran said, "it won't be long honey", Reid said, "Garcia on the next contraction we're going to deliver the shoulders, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready". When the next contraction hit she grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing it as she raised up and started pushing.

She pushed and pushed and pushed until Fran finally said, "rest honey, rest" and she collapsed against the pillows gasping for air, she said, "I I I can't do this, I can't push anymore". Derek said, "you can do this baby girl, you can do this", she shook her head and said, "I'm to tired, to tired", Fran said, "honey you have to, just one more push, just one more push and then you'll be able to hold your baby in your arms".

Penelope got to rest for about a minute before the contraction rocked her completely exhausted body, she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her baby fill the room. She collapsed against the pillow and said, "the baby, the baby how is it"?, Derek watched as Reid cut the cord and Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh he's fine, he's fine".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "he, did you hear that baby girl we have a son", Penelope smiled and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard", she looked up at him and said, "and I have the perfect name". Derek squeezed her hand and said, "and what name would that be"?, she sighed happily and said, "Hank Spencer Morgan".

Derek beamed with pride as Penelope said, "Hank after your dad and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for", Derek looked down at his son as Reid handed him to Penelope and said, "welcome to the family Hank Spencer Morgan, welcome to the family" as the sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.

One chapter left


	27. Chapter 27

Kiss Me-Ch 26

Penelope looked at her husband and said, "please stay with me", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness". She said, "you promise"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise", they looked up as Fran and Reid started walking back over toward them with everything they needed in their arms.

Fran raised the sheet and said, "alright honey on your next contraction I need for you to push", Penelope nodded her head yes and Reid said, "and don't stop pushing until we tell you to stop, okay"?. she said, "okay". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "soon we'll be holding our son or daughter in our arms" causing a huge smile to grace her lips.

She had only been able to relax for about a minute before another contraction hit and Fran said, "pushhhh" and Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and started pushing and she pushed and pushed until Reid said, "and relax". She collapsed against the pillows and Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing so good sweetness, so so good".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "here comes another one" and she grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing and Reid said, "push Garcia, push" and she raised up and did just that. She pushed and pushed and pushed until Fran said, "and rest honey", she collapsed against her pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Reid smiled down at her and said, "I can see the babies head".

Derek said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, she looked at him and said, "I heard, I heard" and then another contraction rocked her already exhausted body, she squeezed his hand and started pushing. She kept pushing and pushing until Reid said, "rest Garcia, rest" and she laid back against her pillows and Reid looked at her and said, "the head is out" .

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer"?, Fran said, "it won't be long honey", Reid said, "Garcia on the next contraction we're going to deliver the shoulders, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready". When the next contraction hit she grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing it as she raised up and started pushing.

She pushed and pushed and pushed until Fran finally said, "rest honey, rest" and she collapsed against the pillows gasping for air, she said, "I I I can't do this, I can't push anymore". Derek said, "you can do this baby girl, you can do this", she shook her head and said, "I'm to tired, to tired", Fran said, "honey you have to, just one more push, just one more push and then you'll be able to hold your baby in your arms".

Penelope got to rest for about a minute before the contraction rocked her completely exhausted body, she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her baby fill the room. She collapsed against the pillow and said, "the baby, the baby how is it"?, Derek watched as Reid cut the cord and Fran smiled and said, "ohhhh he's fine, he's fine".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "he, did you hear that baby girl we have a son", Penelope smiled and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard", she looked up at him and said, "and I have the perfect name". Derek squeezed her hand and said, "and what name would that be"?, she sighed happily and said, "Hank Spencer Morgan".

Derek beamed with pride as Penelope said, "Hank after your dad and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for", Derek looked down at his son as Reid handed him to Penelope and said, "welcome to the family Hank Spencer Morgan, welcome to the family" as the sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.

One chapter left


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

Kiss Me-Ch 27

The family minus Derek, Fran and Reid were downstairs in the living room waiting on news of baby Morgan, while the medics were checking on Penelope and baby Hank Derek and the others walked downstairs to fill the family in on the news. Derek said, "both mommy and son are doing great" and the room filled with the sound of hands clapping and the loud congratulations.

Dave said, "congratulations son", Emily said, "what's his name"?, Derek smiled proudly and said, "Hank Spencer Morgan", JJ walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "you did great Spence". Derek walked over and hugged Reid and said, "thank you pretty boy, thank you so much for everything you did".

Reid said, "I'm just glad that we were here", Fran said, "the delivery went great, no problems and now baby Hank Spencer Morgan is here and doing perfectly". They looked up to see the medics bringing Penelope and the baby down the stairs, Derek said, "I'm going to ride with them in the ambulance".

Hotch said, "and we'll meet you there", Derek nodded his head as he helped his wife out to the ambulance, as the medic walked by with Hank he stopped to let the family get a quick glimpse of the baby. Everybody said, "awwwwwww" and "he's adorable" as the medic smiled and said, "the baby and momma are both doing good but we're going to take them to the hospital to get checked out", the family nodded their heads yes and followed the medics out the front door.

About an hour later Penelope and Derek looked up from their son to see the rest of their family walking into the room, as they got closer Penelope said, "look Hank the rest of your family is here". Fran stepped up to the bed and Penelope said, "would you like to hold him"?, Fran said, "I'd love to" and she leaned down and Penelope put the baby into her arms.

She looked down at the little bundle and said, "hello there little one, nana loves you so so much", she looked at Reid and said, "we did a great job delivering him Spencer, thank you for helping me". Reid smiled with proud and said, "you're very welcome, I'm just glad that I was able to help", Penelope said, "me to my heap of gray matter, me to".

Derek walked over and hugged Reid and said, "you're the best little brother anybody could ask for", Reid wiped away the tears and said, "thank you", Derek said, "you're very welcome pretty boy". Fran looked over at Reid and said, "would you like to hold him"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes please" and Fran grinned as she handed him the now sleeping tot.

Reid said, "hello Hank, I'm your uncle Spencer and I promise that I'm going to teach you how to do magic tricks and most definitely gonna get you hooked on Dr. Who" and everybody laughed. Reid looked up and said, "heyyyyy don't mess with the doctor", Hank then started squirming around in Reid hands and Derek said, "he's gonna need somebody to teach him how to play chess and do magic".

Reid grinned and said, "I can do that, I can do that", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "yes you can pretty boy, yes you can" as he watched Reid and Hank bonded. Derek walked over and sat down beside his wife and smiled as they watched as Hank got passed around to have a chance to bond with everybody.

For the next few hours they spent the time together laughing, talking and bonding as a family, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "hard to believe that we owe everything to a carnival and a kissing booth isn't it"?, she grinned and said, "definitely and speaking offfffffffffff kissing". Derek cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he pressed a soft, loving kiss to his wifes lips.

He pulled back and said, "I love you Mrs Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", he sighed happily and then their attention turned back to their son and the rest of their family as they continued to bond with the families newest addition.

THE END

'


End file.
